Human Girls Are Easy
by artemis lecter
Summary: Edward and Bella's first day back at school after going to Italy. Very short.


Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga and all of its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No profit is being made from this work.

I drove into the parking lot, slightly nervous. It was a relief to have everything fall back into place, but I was also fairly terrified. How was I supposed to just pick up my old life again, after spending eight months as a shell of myself? Humorously enough, I had been waiting for today the entire time Edward was gone: the day my life went back to normal (or at least as normal as my life could get).

I suddenly saw a shiny silver Volvo, and I knew Edward had heard my truck (all of our human classmates had definitely heard it, so I was positive that a vampire with extra-sensitive hearing could hear it from at least a mile away.) No turning back now.

I pulled the truck into the empty spot next to Edward's car, aware of the stark contrast between the two vehicles. I was pleased to see that Alice was sitting next to him, smiling. They both got out of the car to meet me.

"Hello, Bella," Alice said. I hadn't seen her much in about three days, having been extremely tired after our little meeting at Edward's house, and I had stayed home to recuperate from all the excitement (with Edward, of course, once Charlie had left for work).

Edward said nothing to greet me, but he took my hand delicately in his and looked down at me, as though expecting me to disappear, or waiting for someone to pinch him to wake him up. I wasn't worried about his silence; in fact, it was just comforting to know that he was right next to me. It seemed like years since we had last been together in public.

"Should we get to class then?" he asked finally. I nodded. I considered myself lucky that he was able to get all of his old classes back, although that might take some getting used to. I hadn't spoken to anyone in class for quite some time. We walked through the hallways of the school, while several people who had not noticed Edward's car stared at him as though he had grown several more heads.

Edward chuckled. "I don't think people expected me to come back," he said, clearly not caring what other people thought of him. We walked into class, heading for my seat and the one next to it that no one had been brave enough to fill. We took out our textbooks and pencils as people continued to stare.

The most outraged of our classmates walked in moments later. Mike walked into class, looking my way as he did in greeting every morning as he went to his desk – and stopped. His eyes moved from my less-than-depressed expression to the person sitting on my right. I watched Mike as his jaw dropped in comprehension. After a moment he seemed to regain his senses, and he swallowed hard. He slowly made his way toward Edward and me.

"This should be interesting," I heard Edward mutter under his breath. I suddenly felt more envious than ever of Edward and his gift, wishing I could read Mike's mind right now—although his expression was pretty readable.

"Hey, Bella,' Mike said, though he had long since stopped expecting a response from me. He turned his eyes toward Edward. "Cullen," he said, nodding curtly by way of greeting. Edward nodded in return, looking calmer than I knew he felt.

"So, you here for good, or what?" Mike asked, clearly hoping that he wasn't.

"Looks that way," said Edward, his face starting to show how annoyed he was.

Thankfully, the bell rang, and Mike had to go sit. Edward shook his head.

"I really don't like him," Edward said, clearly angry.

"What was he thinking?" I said, meaning my question to be rhetorical. However, Edward answered.

"Actually, he was simultaneously thinking three things. One, that he was never going to get his chance with you," he said, smirking slightly. "Second, that he hates my guts. And third, he felt slightly sorry for poor Jacob Black, for being the same boat as he's in."

I snorted slightly. "Yeah. Jacob's real upset. So much so that he's decided not to return any of my phone calls. He really does hate me." I sighed. I suppose I had never really expected things to stay the same, once I realized Edward was coming back. The hatred the pack felt for the Cullens was simply too strong and ran too deep. But I had hoped.

Edward gave me a look."He doesn't hate you. He's confused."

"About what?" I asked, entirely puzzled. What on Earth was there to be confused about? We had been the best of friends. The only reason that had changed was Edward's return to Forks. Stupid treaty rule.

"What he should do about you. He does love you, Bella." He looked uncomfortable with sharing this knowledge, as though it might make me jump up and go find Jacob that instant.

"How do you know all of this? You haven't been near him, have you?"

Edward chuckled slightly. "I don't need to be near him to know what he thinks about you, that's slightly obvious." Then he looked towards the front of the classroom. "And I think we had better pay attention now. The teacher just noticed we aren't paying any attention to his lecture."

Cheater.

We didn't talk for the rest of the hour, although I swear I saw Edward glancing at me, trying to decipher my expression.

The bell rang and Edward and I got up. Edward didn't look angry, just thoughtful. I felt the need to stop any arguments before they started.

"Edward." He stopped and looked at me, looking slightly unhappy.

"I have **no **interest in Jacob like that, okay?" It was mostly true. Perhaps if Edward had never come back—a thought that turned my stomach in knots—there might have been something between Jacob and me. But there never had been. We were best friends, and we shared everything. It was nothing more than that.

Edward looked taken slightly aback at my abruptness (and why wouldn't he? Hell, **I **was taken aback by my abruptness). It only showed for a split second, though.

"Yes, I know that."

He seemed much happier after that for someone who knew that I wasn't going to break up with him.

Edward came over directly after school, driving to my house behind me after saying goodbye to Alice. I almost felt bad that I wasn't spending enough time with her, even though I knew she didn't mind in the slightest.

Charlie wasn't home when I got home, as usual, but five minutes after I walked into the house he called to check on me. He's become a lot more paranoid since Edward got back. The only thing keeping me from killing him is the fact that I know he's just worried about me. That doesn't stop me from being annoyed.

Edward and I pretty much just sat and talked as we did our homework, mostly about stuff like Jessica's reaction when she saw Edward (very humorous) and how Emmett and Rosalie were doing (at some point they were going to move again, but they wanted to spend some time with Edward and the rest of the family first). At one point the conversation turned to Rosalie.

"She seems to hate me a lot less, at any rate," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"She never hated you to begin with," Edward said, "she was just jealous of your humanity. I've told you before. Now she admires you."

I sputtered on the water that I had just taken a sip of. "**Admires** me?" Edward raised his eyebrows at my tone and expression.

"She was impressed that you went to Volterra like that. In her opinion, for a human to do that was a demonstration of great courage." He laughed. "Don't expect her to tell you that herself, though. You've been around her enough to know that she'll deny it."

I was silent for a moment. **Rosalie** was impressed by **me**. I couldn't believe it. I would do almost anything to get Rosalie to like me, or even just be able to look at me for two seconds without turning away in disgust.

We finished our homework and I started to make lasagna for Charlie, who came home two hours later. Charlie, surprisingly, was the one to invite Edward to stay for dinner, which of course Edward declined ("My parents really like the whole family to eat together," he had said smoothly). Edward went home, whispering quietly when Charlie wasn't listening that he would be back around ten again tonight.

Shortly after Edward left, Charlie cleared his throat. I looked up, and I could see another tirade coming on. Setting down the book I had been reading, I looked up at him expectantly.

"Yes?"

Charlie took a breath. "I realize that he is your boyfriend again, Bella." He had the look of a father who realized his little girl was 'all-grown-up' again. "But I still don't trust him. He left you here for a long time, and he has no idea what kind of shape you were in-"

"Charlie," I interrupted. "I realize that you worry about me. And I appreciate it. But I told you before, it was a huge misunderstanding. Edward and I are staying together."

"Bella, I still don't like it."

"You didn't have a problem with Carlisle's family before Edward and I started seeing each other," I said. Charlie's face turned purple in anger, though I could see the effect my words were having on him; he knew I was right. Not really wanting to get into yet another heated argument with my father, I stood up quickly.

"I think I'm going to go upstairs and take a shower." I walked upstairs quickly, not daring to look back at Charlie.

I took my shower slowly, giving Charlie time to calm down before he decided to come upstairs when I was done to finish the conversation. After I got out, I went back to my room and continued reading my book. I heard Charlie go up to bed around nine o'clock, and I finished my book around nine thirty. I spent the rest of my time sitting on my bed, waiting in silence.

At ten o'clock on the dot I saw, rather than heard, Edward come into my room. He sat down on the opposite side of my bed.

"How was your evening?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Fine. Charlie and I got into it again."

He was quiet for a moment, then he looked at me disapprovingly. "I wish you wouldn't argue with him about me. If he doesn't want me here that's his prerogative."

I gave him a look. "That's not very fair. You read his mind without even listening to my side of things." I scowled. "Besides, he started it," I mumbled under my breath, knowing how childish I sounded. He grinned.

"But seriously," he said, "I wish you wouldn't. Charlie means a lot to you, and I don't want that relationship to dissolve because of me."

"If it weren't for you he probably wouldn't be around for me to have a relationship with him. Remember last spring?"

He scowled. "Yes, Bella, I remember."

We stared at each other in silence for a moment. I realized he was probably right. I needed to try harder with Charlie; he was just worried about me, the way any good parent would be. _I'll work on it in the morning. _

Edward looked at the clock. "About time for you to go to sleep, if you plan on getting up for school in the morning." It was my turn to scowl.

"Even Charlie doesn't give me a bedtime anymore. Why do you get to boss me around?" Edward raised his eyebrows, then leaned in and kissed me. I felt the exhilaration of being kissed by Edward. All too quickly he pulled away and looked at me again, smirking slightly when he saw that I was panting.

"Because you're powerless to stop me,' he said, lying down next to me and pulling me down with him. I gave in and turned out the light, resting my head on his chest as he stroked my hair.

"Cheater."


End file.
